Screaming and Falling
Even though it's very similar to damsel in distress, every Heroes, heroines, love ones, family members or a friend is in danger! So after they beat a villain or is about to save them, there is always the screaming or falling before the heroes can save their love ones or whoever as long they're okay. Similar to Rescue Romance, Unwanted/Embarrassing Rescue, Falling in love with a Superhero, Being in Love or Just Friends or More than Just friends?. Examples *Mary Jane was kidnapped by the Green Goblin which he let her and the children in the tram go while she's screaming and falling to her death. Then, Spider-Man decide to save them both. *Starchild KISS is beaten by the Crimson Witch, and falling into the lava,but is luckily saved by Demon. *Garfield screams as he plummets several stories from the Telegraph Tower. *Tom Baker screams as he is flung into the air by the exploding bounce house and about to body slam into Dylan. *The Cutie Mark Crusaders scream as they fall over a tree after their zipline snaps. *Godzilla falls thousands of feet after being airlifted by King Ghidorah. *Kayley screams as she falls into the lake while being chased by Ruber's minions. *Po screams as he plummets into the Palace Arena. *Boog screams as he falls from a mountain, violently hitting multiple branches on his way down. *Gamora and Black Widow fall to their deaths in Vormir. *King Kong falls from the Empire State Building to his tragic death. *Manny screams as he falls towards the lava. *porky and bugs scream when they find a spider. *Tony Stark screams as he crash-lands in Tennessee. *Stuart Little screaming as he falls into the sewer water after being chased by Smokey and his gang. *Ronnie Anne Santiago and Sid Chang scream as they fall into the half pipe, fly upwards, and fall back down, destroying their costumes. *Shrek screams as Dragon throws him through the air with her tail. *Hiccup screams as the Light Fury snatches him off of Toothless' back, throws him into the air and allows him to fall down towards the sea. *Tiger screams as he falls into a dog pound, while trying to reach the train where Fievel and his family are going to Green River. Disney/Pixar *Mowgli and Shanti scream as they fall into a pit of magma with Shere Khan, but Baloo saves them right in the nick of time. *Mufasa screams at the top of his lungs as he plummets to his death in the wildebeest stampede by his evil brother Scar. *Kenai screams as Koda undoes the trap tied to him and launches him high into the air. *Miguel Rivera is thrown off the building by Ernesto de la Cruz to prevent him from going back to the Land of the Living and revealing the truth about Ernesto. Miguel screams as he's falling to his death, but is saved by his family's alebrije guardian, Pepita. *Aladdin screams as he falls into the lava, but he is saved by the Magic Carpet while the Cave of Wonders is collapsing. *Tod falls down a waterfall during his fight with the bear, but barely survives. *Timon and Pumbaa scream as they fall off the cliff while trying to save Baby Earl. *Dot falls down, when the bird was heading toward to her, which Francis saving her and they also fall into river crackbed. *Eeyore screams and falls down when the bridge he's walking on collapsed due to his height cannot hold unto it. Quotes Gallery Garfield plummeting from the tower.jpg|Garfield screaming as he plummets several stories from the Telegraph Tower. Mary_Jane_screaming.jpg|Mary Jane Watson screaming as the Goblin drops her many meters below. IMG_6818.JPG|The Grinch almost fall to his death after trying to save the sleigh until Fred came to the rescue Miguel Falling.jpg|Miguel Rivera thrown off the building by Ernesto before he is saved by Pepita. Tom Baker screaming comically.jpg|Tom Baker screaming as he is flung into the air by the exploding bounce house and about to body slam onto Dylan. Kenai's comical scream.jpg|Kenai screaming as Koda undoes the trap tied to him and launches him upwards. MufasaDeath.jpg|Mufasa screams as he falls to his death by Scar. Mowgli_and_Shanti_are_both_being_saved_by_Baloo_the_bear.jpg|Mowgli and Shanti scream before they're saved by Baloo. Mr. Arrow's screamin and falling.png|Mr. Arrow falls to his death into the Black Hole that leads him to the other side. File:Kayley_screaming_and_falling.jpg|Kayley screaming as she falls into a lake while being chased by Ruber's minions. File:Aladdin_screaming_and_falling.jpg|Aladdin screaming as he falls into the lava before being saved by the Magic Carpet as the Cave of Wonders is collapsing. File:Stuart_Little_screaming_and_falling.jpg|Stuart Little screaming as he falls into the sewer water after being chased by Smokey and his gang. Godzilla falls.png|Godzilla roaring as he falls thousands of feet below after he is lifted into the sky by King Ghidorah. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Deaths